Phantom
by SebsTenshi
Summary: What if in this day and age Sebastian and Ciel had their own night club? Besides you know the funny antics of Grell and Ronald paired with the sweet romance of a demon and his master
1. Phantom

_Phantom_

The deep pulsing of techno music filled the night club. Flashing strobe lights made the colliding bodies look like a stop-action movie. A thick scent of sweat and perfume was a cloud over the dancers. Life for these people was always a party and then they died, Ciel thought to himself as he sat the bar. He took another small sip off his drink before setting it back onto the black counter top with a sigh.

"What's wrong my Lord?" A familiar voice asked.

Ciel's eyes shifted up to look at Sebastian, who was standing behind the bar, "It's watching these people, they just live and die. They grow old and live their lives, have families, their kids get older, and the cycle continues. I'm over one-hundred and thirty and I don't look a day over thirteen. I guess I am just jealous or something."

The butler listened to his master speak in a drunken depression. It took more than a normal human to a demon drunk, or even mildly intoxicated, Sebastian didn't even know it was possible, but over the years Ciel had found a happy medium so where he would just drink enough to where he wouldn't be fall down drunk, but he wasn't buzzed either. Sebastian smiled at the teen and poured him a hot cup of Earl Grey tea into a fine china tea cup.

"Here drink this, it will help with those troublesome thoughts you are having." The demon remarked setting the delicate cup down in front of Ciel.

He sighed and took a sip of the hot liquid, "Yeah, stupid '_Tranny_' brat had to mess up everything." Another soft exhale of his hot breath, "But it's not all bad, heh, I've sill got you." He smiled and took another sip.

Anger made Sebastian's blood boil just thinking about Alois and Claude. It's not like he hadn't developed a relationship with Ciel, but the feeling he would never taste the sweet soul he had carefully cultivated burned him with horrible rage. In all honesty the longer Ciel lived, the fonder Sebastian became of the boy and he was almost sure Ciel was on that same level.

As the night went on people left bar one by one and in groups until the only ones left was Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell. Ciel had just given Grell the job simply because the reaper would not leave him alone.

"Mmm, goodnight Sebastian~" Grell gushed, "And goodnight Ciel."

Sebastian cringed, "Goodnight Grell."

"Goodnight." Ciel seemed uninterested.

The two closed up the club, and Sebastian carried a drowsy Ciel in his arms, princess style, to the car. The drive home was relatively quiet since Ciel was staring out the window in a daze the whole time. Pulling into the drive way of their house Ciel finally shifted around and said, "I thought we would never get home."

"Yes, tonight was a busy one wasn't it?"

The butler continued to carry Ciel into the two story home and took his straight to the bathroom. The Phantomhive's buzzed mental state made his body slightly limp as Sebastian gently washed Ciel's fragile looking frame. Sebastian rinsed the soap off his master's body and then wrapped in a soft towel before dressing him for bed. As he finished the last button on Ciel's night shirt the boy whispered softly, "Can you sleep with me tonight?"

"If you want my Lord." He would simply leave when he fell asleep.

Ciel only nodded and watched Sebastian with unrestrained eyes. The demon just opened the covers to the bed and made a motion to get into the bed. Ciel's eyes raised in an obvious confusion.

"Is something wrong bocchan?"

"Aren't you get into something more comfortable?"

"To show myself in such a fashion would be disrespectful to you bocchan."

"I don't care. Wear something you would as if you were going to bed in your own room." Ciel's tone was laced with anger with his butler's formalities.

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably before responding, "Yes, my Lord."

Ciel eyed Sebastian with the same uncontrolled interest as the demon began to unbutton his shirt. He observed the careful way each black painted finger undid each small button, then after all were undone the sensuality of how he slid the light fabric off his broad shoulders, and after all that the fashion in which he quickly and elegantly folded said shirt before setting it on the cherry wood dresser. Then sitting on the edge of the bed he bent over and slipped off his shoes, Ciel could only sit and watch the muscles slide under his unscarred skin of his back.

"What's bothering you now?" Sebastian's inflection was showing signs of the slight irritation bubbling inside.

A sickeningly lovely rouge was spread across the Phantomhive's normally pallid visage, partly from the alcohol, and partly from the sight of watching the older demon undress.

"It's nothing." He answered as the boy tried to conceal the blush.

Sebastian slid into the bed right next to his young master, causing the younger demon to scoot away a little bit on his back. The Phantomhive turned over to look at his butler. He gazed at his obsidian hair spilling over his porcelain face and down to the red silk covered pillow, then to those deep burgundy eyes that could change to a devilish fire red when the time called for it, and then finally to his soft pink lips that hid two finely sharpened canine teeth. Those lovely lips parted as if they were to utter an unspeakable sin, but then closed with out a single sound. Ciel moved closer to Sebastian, so close he was only centimeters away.

"Sebastian." Ciel whispered softly.

"Hmn?"

"Make love to me."

"Is that an order?" He sounded slightly amused.

Ciel only looked into his eyes with a pleading look reflecting in his crystal blue orbs.

Sebastian lightly pressed his lips against his master's forehead. "Yes my Lord."

The Phantomhive moved his head so their lips met, threading his fingers through Sebastian's onyx hair, responding to his advance the butler wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. The older demon lightly nipped the bottom of Ciel's lip and in his hesitation to open to his demon servant realized something; in the hundred and some-odd years Ciel had been alive, had never been with a woman, or a man for that matter. With the new found realization a giddy feeling fluttered through the butler and up Ciel against his body.

As Sebastian deepened their kiss Ciel whimpered quietly in his mouth causing the demon to smile against him. Still holding the youth tightly against his body, he sat them up, resting his back against the matching large cherry wood headboard. The younger of the two was now straddling himself over Sebastian's waist, his arms were draped over his broad shoulders. Sebastian undid the buttons on Ciel's night shirt the same way he had always done, but tonight the mood had changed, he was frantic to get the clothes off him. His heart raced inside his ribcage as he roughly kissed the nape of Ciel's throat. With a slight nick of the soft skin the intoxicating scent of his blood and stained his tongue with it's sweet taste. He tipped Ciel back so that he was on top of him. The blush that was spread over his cheeks look even cuter and more feminine the normal, making Sebastian want him more.

Panting, Ciel asked, "Aren't you going to take off your clothes too?"

Sebastian's gaze on Ciel shifted to his fully clothed body. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had had sex fully nude, but he thought now would be a good time to do be fully nude as ever.

"Of course."

Ciel propped himself on his elbows as he watched Sebastian take off his undershirt and then his pants, releasing his hardened member. As pleasure fused blood throbbed through his small body as he watched Sebastian's display. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, sucking in a slow calming breath, when something warm and wet wrapped its self around him, making him call out.

"Sebastian!"

As his eyes shot open and looked down to his butler's mouth on him, trying to suck him dry. Ciel weakly bucked his hips calling out Sebastian's name. he threaded his fingers into the demon's raven hair, pushing his head down on him. Sebastian's hands snaked up Ciel's inner thighs and gently spread his legs apart.

"Sebastian…" The Phantomhive panted, "…I'm so close…"

The butler lifted off his master and crawled up his body so he was eye to eye with him, Ciel gave a load groan of disapproval.

"I'm sorry, but not yet my Lord." Sebastian's hand caressed the side of his face as he spoke. Ciel only leaned into his hand, kissing it softly. The demon rested is head against Ciel's for a moment, taking in his scent. He put his hand behind his master's head and pulled him into a deep kiss. His other hand slid down Ciel's chest, down between his legs, and started pumping the younger.

It was Ciel who their kiss, "Wait, Sebastian, I…" Sebastian's eyebrows raised as Ciel placed his hand on his chest, pushing him back and sitting on his knees before Sebastian, "…I want to do you now."

The butler just sat there looking at Ciel. A small trail of blood from Sebastian's bite trickled down the Phantomhive's chest, mixing with the sweat glistening from the soft candle light and pallid moon light that was shining through the open window. A sweet blush was covering his moon tone skin cheeks. The same face that was normally twisted up into an angry scowl was now one of pleasure and a slight smirk as soft pants escaped his mouth. He admired the beauty of the way the royal purple satin sheets were pooled around Ciel's delicate knees.

Sebastian sat back with his arms propping him up as Ciel crawled forward on his hands and knees. A draft blew in through the window, cooling the sweat coving his body, making the boy shiver slightly. Sebastian groaned as the other wrapped his small mouth around him. The Phantomhive rested his hands on his demon's hips as he swirled his tongue around him. Sebastian's legs opened farther as Ciel settled himself in a position with his rear end in the air. Seeing his chance to ready the younger demon, Sebastian ran his hand down the smooth skin of Ciel's back, down his neck and cupped his face, causing Ciel to pull off him. A small strand mixture of saliva and semen connected them, the sight made his heart jump.

"Bocchan, lick them," his placed two fingers by Ciel's mouth, "Thoroughly, unless you want this hurt." He warned.

Ciel took both fingers in his mouth and coated them generously. The soft skin of Ciel's neck rubbing against Sebastian's member coupled with the sensation of his fingers being lubricated forced a deep moan from the back of his throat.

After Ciel finished with his demon's fingers he slid down and continued with his previous job. Sebastian gazed down at the Phantomhive, who was treating him the old company's candy, and with out any warning shoved the two 'lubed' fingers into the boy. He moaned inadvertently and gently thrsuted his hips forward, Sebastian could only smirk from the reaction. Sebastian could tell Ciel was nervous as he stretched out the younger of the them. He pulled his fingers out of him and pulled Ciel up his body so Ciel was not eye to eye with him, their lips inches apart.

"Bocchan, you must relax, if you don't will a little unpleasant for you." Sebastian warned.

Ciel could only nod in response. The demon sighed and held him close to his body as he laid them down. Ciel was lying next to him, staring at him with his beautiful blue eye and a heavy blush on his cheeks. Sebastian took a hold of Ciel and kissed him tenderly.

"_I have to be more gentle with him"_ Sebastian thought as he pressed Ciel to his body.

The Phantomhive's body was still tense, and Sebastian was running ideas through his head. Frantic to find a solution to this growing problem he did the first thing that came to mind.

Sebastian broke their kiss, leaned forward and let his lips lightly caress the shell of Ciel's ear, and whispered, "I love you, Ciel."

"Sebastian…" Ciel spoke breathlessly, "I… love you too."

Ciel exhaled a deep breath as he wrapped around Sebastian , finally relaxing into the demon's grasp. Sebastian smirked and captured the younker's mouth in a rough kiss, a animalistic growl rumbled through his throat as his tongue slipped inside Ciel's mouth. The butler's large hands skimmed over his master's pale chest and rubbed the soft pink nipples peaking from his chest, earning a moan and another gentle hip thrust from his bocchan. He moved his head down and nicked the other side of the boy's neck , lapping up the lovely rubies, Ciel called out in delightful ecstasy.

"_If he is acting this way now, I wonder how he will react when we get to it."_ Sebastian thought again.

Sebastian moved over so that his large frame was hovering over Ciel. The demon's abdomen was slick with his master's natural lube. He grabbed onto his master's legs and spread them apart, loving every second of his bocchan's insignificant trembling. The butler placed Ciel's legs up on his broad shoulders, positioning himself before Ciel's 'entrance'.

Sebastian pushed into his young master, "Sebastian", was all the boy could cry out. Despite his master's cries he continued to gently pulse in and out of him, emitting groans of pleasure from Ciel's tightness. A pair of delicate hands found Sebastian's forearms and gripped tightly.

"Sebas-tian… harder…"

The sweet sound of Ciel's voice begging for more made the demon's heart soar as he moved Ciel's legs off his shoulders, put them around his waist and leaned forward so he was lightly panting in Ciel's ear.

"Yes, my Lord."

With his free hands he spread his bocchan as far as the small frame would allow, pushing as deep as his pelvis would let him, making Ciel moan and buck his hips up in return. Sebastian grabbed onto the fragile hips and thrust in and out as hard as he could. Ciel screamed, writhed , and wrapped his arms around the demon's neck with tears running down his flushed face.

Reveling in the moment Sebastian bent forward to kiss his pleasured young master. Their saliva mixed in a deathly cocktail of sin, and they both wanted to drink the cocktail forever. Ciel broke the kiss to call out his demon's name.

"Sebastian… don't stop… ah."

A few more rough thrusts and Ciel released onto both of their stomachs, though Sebastian received most of it. Shortly behind his young master Sebastian came into the breathless boy beneath him.

Sebastian laid down next to Ciel, cradling him against his chest, "Sebastian…" Ciel whispered onto his butler's throat, "I love you Sebastian."

The butler could only hold the boy tighter and smirk to himself. He ran his shakey fingers through Ciel's soft black tendrils.

"Bocchan…"

"Yes, Sebastian?"

"You need another bath." Sebastian said grinning with his lips pressed against Ciel's sweaty forehead.

""Oh shut up." Ciel couldn't help but smile back.


	2. ET

_Phantom 2_

Another night in the their dually owned night club _Phantom_ was the only thing on the agenda for Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. More often than not Ciel would just sit at the bar and watch his butler mix drinks for their fun loving customers. The skill of his drink making was known to be the best in the city, along with it lots of publicity, which ensured the mass amount of money that would flow into the pocket of the Phantomhive and his even subservient demon to sustain the lifestyle he was accustomed to.

Yet the young demon couldn't simply over look the skill of the other bartender as well, Grell Sutcliff. He too was an amazing bartender, partly for Sebastian's teachings on how to properly to mix a drink, and partly for his lovely personality.

As Ciel sat there watching the two tango through the orders of their customers in a delightful showcase of showman's ship, he knew the other reason why so many people came to watch. The two men had an ungodly beauty that made all the female and some of the male customers stare in awe. The clash of their flirtatious banters made for a good show for their guests as well.

But it didn't matter no matter how much the females, and males, swooned over his faithful butler, he always knew that he would be going home with the younger demon. Always. Since the first night of their _love making_ Ciel found himself keeping a closer eye on Sebastian. It's not like he knew the demon would leave with anyone but him, but sometimes when the demon would take a break some of the female customers would ask for a dance and that made the boy's blood boil.

His eyes clouded with rage and he turned away from the scene of Sebastian and Grell's _danse macabre_ like performance. Sebastian glanced over to his young master and saw that his back was turned and his puppy love like gaze wasn't trained on his every move anymore.

"Grell, after this I am going to take a break." Sebastian said as he did a flip over the other's head, earning 'ooh's and 'aww's from the crowd.

"That is fine, is it because your little _shota_ has stopped watching you?" He replied flicking the margarita glass in his hand to the other, dipping it in the rock salt.

The butler gave an uncharacteristic blush before answering, "It just seems that he is upset, as his butler it is my job to make sure my master is satisfied."

Grell waggled his eyebrows, "_Satisfied_ eh? Oh Sebby~ Keep that blush forever, it is simply adorable on that face of yours!"

Sebastian disregarded the red head's last statement as he handed his waiting customer their drink, a lovely little blond with her breasts almost falling from the tight dress that barely covered her body. He flashed her his signature smirk and he could have sworn she was going to pass out, partly from being hot for him and partly from the fact the dress and her breasts were cutting off circulation/stealing blood from her already hazed state. With a shaky hand she took the drink and giggled. As she stumbled away in way-to-high heels she was wearing Sebastian turned and headed for the end of the bar, untying the half-apron that hung around his waist and tossing it into a small cubby at the end of the bar.

Ciel felt a pair of large hands slide over his petite shoulders and the feeling of his butler's familiar warm breath on his his neck sent chills down his spine. He could feel his body being pulled against the demon's chest. The pair of Sebastian's well-known lips lightly dusted Ciel's ear with light kisses.

"Young master, are you feeling alright?" His tone was rough, competing with the sound of the loud music playing in the night club.

"I'm fine Sebastian." Ciel snapped, his jaded mood seeping into his speech.

"You don't seem happy, my Lord. How about we go out on the dance floor eh?" Continuing to kiss and nip at his master's ear

"You honestly think dancing will put me in a better mood? After watching these people night in and night out the only dancing that is going on is just _dance-floor sex_." His tone was still harsh even though he wanted that more than anything.

"Exactly." His voice slipped into Ciel's ear and he felt like the older demon had touched his inner most being, causing his breath to hitch.

Without letting any more protest from the Phantomhive stop him, Sebastian took a hold of his young master and together they slipped onto the crowded dance-floor. Ciel's body tensed up as Sebastian set him back down, he was clearly out of his element and even though he wanted this in his fantasy he was still unsure of how to dance. It was one thing to watch, but another to physically do.

Realizing his _bocchan's_ uneasiness to the atmosphere around them Sebastian knelt down a little before speaking to Ciel, "In order to move along with with flow of energy of the crowd and music you must relax and let the beat be your guide. Let the music flow through your body young master." He was almost shouting over the noise.

Just as Ciel was about to respond the DJ, Ronald Knox (again Ciel only gave him the job because he wouldn't leave Ciel alone after he left Grell be a bartender) came over the sound system, "OK, now this next song is off the lovely Miss Perry's _Teenage Dream_ album, _E.T._"

Ciel had heard the song before, it sort of reminded him of his devoted butler, the same butler who began to speak again, "My Lord, this song is perfect. And if the music simply isn't with you then look into my eyes, but just relax my Lord, you'll do fine..."

The Phantomhive only nodded as the song began. He exhaled a breath and tried to let go of his inhibitions. It was rather hard for him to get into mood seeing as how he couldn't simply bump and grind on his demon like the other dancers were, Sebastian was too tall. Ciel had grown a little bit over the past one-hundred and thirty years, but not enough to match the height of his butler. Not to mention, Ciel was never the one to just let go and lose all control, something as free and passionate as dancing was just not in his programing.

Watching his young master's self esteem break was not what Sebastian had intended in doing this. He sighed and shook his head before scooping the Phantom_hime_ into his arms. Ciel's legs were now wrapped around Sebastian's waist as he whisked them off of the dance floor. The Phantomhive's vice like grip dug into his butler's shoulders, he really didn't like being out there on the dance-floor.

Sebastian took his young master back into one of the v.i.p. rooms on the second story of the bouncing night club. The bouncer at the top of the stairs let them by without a second thought, and he quickly slipped into them into the last empty room that no one was by, shutting the dark red sheer curtain. He turned and sat back onto the red and purple pillows that littered the plush like room. Ciel was still straddling his demon as he got comfortable.

As Sebastian had finally settled himself against the cushioned wall he finally spoke,

"Young master? Are you alright?"

Ciel was shaking, with tears running down his face, "Don't... ever... do that... again." He sniffled with his face buried in Sebastian's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I had hoped it would loosen you up a little bit, not make you more tense and uncomfortable."

"That was stupid of you... you know I hate dancing."

Feeling bad for what Sebastian had done he held Ciel close to his body, gently running his hand up and down his back to soothe him. Sebastian knew Ciel didn't like to dance, but he didn't know it was the severe. This had really shaken the younger, and it made Sebastian's heart ache.

The older demon's hand cupped Ciel's chin and made him look him in the eyes, "I never meant for you to feel this way."

Ciel didn't respond to his butler's half apology. Realizing the depth of which he had really hurt his young master he moved his hand to the side of Ciel's face and pulled him to a soft kiss.

"Please, don't be to mad at me, I don't know if I can stand you being upset with me." He whispered against his master's dainty lips.

"Fine, I won't be to mad, but just don't ever do that to me again..." Ciel responded quietly, enjoying his butler's full attention and concern on him.

"Thank you, my Lord, I won't." Was all he cold say.

They began to kiss more, light butterfly like kisses. As Ciel's body untensed and relaxed against his demon's, Sebastian knew he was forgiven, mostly. Ciel's hands gripped the front of Sebastian's shirt pulling him deeper into the kiss, in retaliation Sebastian's arm snaked around the younger's waist and pulled his hips to his abdomen. It didn't seem to get much to get Ciel's blood flowing as the butler found out by the feeling of his young master's hardened sex rubbing against his lower stomach.

Sebastian knew he didn't have time to fully pleasure his bocchan. So the younger would just have to settle with what he had in mind. As Sebastian continued to kiss Ciel he let his hand slide down the front of his pants, wrapping his hand around the other demon's member. Ciel shuddered with pleasure and broke their kiss, leaving his butler to roughly kiss down the side of his face to his neck, and then his pale shoulder.

"Sebastian..." Ciel whispered as his body became clothed in the heavy pleasure that was pumping through his body.

The demon undid the front of his bocchan's pants and pulled Ciel from the containment of his underwear. He laid the younger demon down in front of him and admired how cute he looked in the lusty state for a moment. It didn't take him but only a moment to wrap his mouth around his master and start sucking, hard. The sudden feel of his butler on him made Ciel cry out and arch his back up, forcing himself farther into his mouth.

He continued to suck on the younger demon, making Ciel curl up so he could grip into the butler's onyx hair. One Sebastian's hands skimmed up his little master's body to gently rub his nipple, while the other rubbed over his puckered entrance. It didn't take much of the extreme pleasure to make the Phantomhive reach his climax, leaving him a panting, sweating mess on the floor.

Sebastian sat up, looking at the _mess_ before him. The sweet glistening sheen of sweat being colorized by the lights outside on the dance floor, the dark red blush painting his cheek, and just the sight of seeing his bocchan laying there panting made him wish he had more time. He put Ciel back in his pants and pulled down his shirt making him look somewhat presentable, he was still the boy's butler after all.

He pulled Ciel into his arms and they laid down for a quite moment in the bustling night club. The older demon ran his fingers though his master's soft blue tinted black hair and listen to his breath even out. As soon as Ciel had been lulled into a peaceful sleep Sebastian gently let him go, stood up and fixed himself, and put his jacket on the sleeping Phantomhive.

He knelt down beside the boy and kissed his cheek before whispering, "I will back at the end of the night, and maybe we can finish what we started hmn?"

With another kiss Sebastian took he leave through the red sheer door, feeling confident that no one would go back there and disturb his sleeping master, only to stop at the doorway and look back at the sleeping boy.

"I love you, Ciel." He whispered to himself, feeling his heart break as he left to continue the job that would keep him apart from his young master. His Ciel. _Sleep well, my Bocchan..._


	3. Blow

A soft touch was caressing the side of his face. The scent hovering around him was sweet with a hint of muskiness. The club now silent, it was time to close up shop. Ciel didn't feel the need to open his eyes, he simply wanted to rest in the comfort of his butler's gentle hand. He wasn't sure how long he laid there like that, in mess in the pillows of V.I.P. section of his and Sebastian's club, he didn't care. Blindly he reached out to touch the man laying next to him.

With his fingers skimming across the stiff cotton of the other male's black shirt, Ciel continued to let his run up the other's body. Letting his fingers caress the soft skin of his neck, jaw, cheeks, and glasses?

_Sebastian doesn't wear glasses? _

Ciel's eyes snapped open to see a blinding red take over his vision. The Phantomhive yelped and squirmed away, he had let this man touch him!

"What the…?" He yelled as his eyes adjusted.

The clearing blur revealed a snickering Grell.

"GRELL?" Ciel yelled.

A voice came from the private room's doorway, "I asked you to wake him, not harass him."

Ciel knew without looking it was Sebastian, he sounded angry.

"Oh come on Seb-as-chan~ I was just having fun…" Grell explained as the butler scooped up the boy into his arms, "I know why you are so sprung off him though, he is so cute when he sleeps, he seems almost like a normal child rather than a soulless demon. Simply adorable!" The gushing reaper played.

Sebastian huffed as he cradled Ciel to his body, "Did you sleep well Young Master?", moving from the room Ciel only nodded, making note that Grell was now following up behind them quietly. The soft steps of his butler and the grim reaper began to slowly lull the Phantomhive into a slight sleep as they descended the circular staircase that lead onto the now abandoned dance floor.

Ronald was still at the D.J.'s perch cleaning up a little, finishing he slung his jacket over his shoulder and walked out of the empty night club with Grell by his side, the two of them saying their goodnights as Sebastian set Ciel on a couch by the bar. Wordlessly he cleaned up what little mess was left, leaving Ciel to become fully aware of what was going on around him.

The Phantomhive yawned and stretched, hearing and feeling his joints crack. Cutting through the silence of the deserted room there was a small knock on the door of the building. The two demons exchanged glances before walking over to the door, having Sebastian open it.

Before them were two figures, one a bleach blond girl with long pigtails in a skimpy outfit with purple sparkling booty shorts and a green halter top. Behind her a tall male stood, stoic in his attitude, wearing a white button down shirt with some sort of run-of-the-mill graphic on the front and wearing a pair of dark blue jeans. The girl was wearing an almost unsettling smile across her face, making the two look even more unmatched against her male counterpart's scowl.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Sebastian spoke formally, "The bar is closed for the evening."

"Oh we aren't here to party, we are looking for jobs. My friend here Clause and I were hoping to find employment here. We are both hard workers, and I am super friendly and I would get along with your customers really well!"

Again the two demons exchanged glances, considering the offer.

"Ok well, I will consider you two," Ciel stepped in, "Come back tomorrow before we open so maybe we can sit down and talk about your qualifications. What was your name again?" The Phantomhive inquired.

"Oh! My name is Allie. Allie Tanner. And this is Clause Fauster." The girl motioned to the man behind her.

"Well, Allie, I look forward to seeing you both tomorrow at five before opening, but for now you must excuse us, we must be going." Ciel spoke coolly.

"Ok thank you Mr. Phantomhive!"

The two nodded and shut the door before the two new odd characters before them. Sebastian looked at Ciel with a small grin.

"What?"

"_Mr. Phantomhive?" _The demon tried to conceal his laughter.

He smirked, "What's that supposed to mean? For all intents and proposes I am Mr. Phantomhive." Ciel defended as he watched Sebastian move to sit on one of the couches that lined the walls.

"Ah, but you see, I will always refer to you as my 'young master'." Smirking he patted his lap as if to have Ciel sit there.

Catching on to his train of thought the Phantomhive moved and rested himself on his butler's lap, facing him. They sat there in silence for a moment, Sebastian's hands moving around Ciel's waist. A rouge crept onto his cheeks, trying to relax himself a little more Ciel began to speak again.

"What are you thinking about Allie and Clause?" He raised his eyebrow and playfully pinched his master's butt, "Heh, well, they do seem like an odd pair. Almost reminds me of Alois and Claude."

"You don't think…" Ciel voiced his fear.

He chuckled, "No, I don't think so… but all the same it would be a good idea to keep an eye on them."

Ciel's face became stern again, "Right, that girl freaked me out a little. It's like she was Alois."

Again the elder demon pinched Ciel's bottom, "Come now young master," He tenderly kissed the younger's neck, "it's not them." He said before smothering Ciel in a shower of kisses.

"Oh Claude!" The blonde girl yelled with a heavy blush and a smile pulling tight on her lips. Her back pressed up against the wall and her breath labored she cried out again. A familiar song playing in the background, _Country Song were the lyrics she ran through her head. _

"_Yes my lady?" Clause said poking his head in the room. _

_She pulled down her headphones as she rested against the wall, the treadmill still running slowly, with a small smile she squeezed water from her water bottle into her mouth. Allie wrapped a towel around her neck and wiped off her forehead, before pushing him out of the way and walking down the hall of their townhouse. Walking into the bathroom and having "Clause" strip her down, she stepped into the shower and let the cool water run off her burning skin. Letting all the impurities fall from her skin. _

"_Tell me Claude, do you think we fooled them?" She giggled. _

"_Completely." _

_She squealed, oh how fantastic Claude! They won't suspect a thing!" The giddiness in his voice was flooding the small room. _

_Finishing her quick rinse off she stepped out of the shower and let her butler wrap her in a soft purple towel. Allie took his arm and pulled herself up against him, her wet hair clinging to her skin, the water from her chest dampened the front of his shirt. _

"_Tell me Claude," her face suddenly serious, "do you prefer this form over my old boyish body?" _

_Raising an eyebrow at her and then letting his face soften he spoke gently, "It doesn't matter what form your highness is in, as long as his personality and history does not change I will never let you go," he grabbed the blonde's chin and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, "My master, Alois."_

_Again she giggled, "Good answer." _

_She trotted off to her bedroom, leaving Claude in the bathroom for a moment. He could feel his own demonic persona leak over into his psyche. The sweet darkness caressing his hunger for Ciel Phantomhive's exquisite soul. He licked his lips and smiled, his eyes flickering a deep red. _

"_There must be a way… to make that boy mortal again…" _

"_Claude! Are you coming!" _

"_Yes your highness." He smirked. _


End file.
